drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
The Boltan Card Trick
When you exit the Temple of Hesinde, Ibrom Soapstone will meet you. He tells you that a thief stole a jewelery box from him, and that the thief left for Moorbridge. He wants you to find the thief. Important NPCs * Ibrom Soapstone * Thalya di Ravendoza Phases * Phase 1: Find the thief * Phase 2: Eliminate the Undead-plague * Phase 3: Report to Thalya about your success * Phase 4: Lead Thalya safely through the moors * Phase 5: Free Thalya from the curse * Phase 6: A hostage for eternity? * Phase 7: Claim the debts * Phase 8: Law of the series * Phase 9: Rendez-Vous at the old mill * Phase 10: Return the stolen goods Solution * Phase 1: The thief, Thalya di Ravendoza, is in the back of the inn in Moorbridge, coughing. She is to afraid to do anything because of the undead-plague * Phase 2: Kill the necromancer, thus eliminating the undead-plague * Phase 3: Go back to the inn, and talk to Thalya * Phase 4: Lead Thalya to the crypt, where you will find Alrico Farfara, Thalyas old companion. He says he wants 27 ducats, or Thalya. * Phase 5: Gather the money, and give them to Farfara * Phase 6: Will only start if you don`t give Farfara the 27 ducats, the quest will not update until you do * Phase 7: Go back to The Muddy Boot, where you will find out that the landlord has been robbed * Phase 8: Go to the old mill * Phase 9: Talk to Thalya, she will give you the stolen goods back, and promise to get the 27 ducats and give them to you in your house * Phase 10: Give the stolen goods to the innkeeper in Moorbridge, he will give you a gold chain. Return to Soapstone, and return his jewelery box, with or without the goldcahin. Reward * 15 AP when you find Thalya * 5 AP when you have eliminated the undead-plague * 3+5 AP when you have reported that the undead-plague have been taken care of * 10 AP when you and Thalya meet Alrico Farfara * 10 AP when you have given Farfara the money * 5 AP after Thalya thanked you for rescuing her * Farfaras Rapier * 5 AP when you have spoken to the innkeeper * 5 AP after you have spoken to Thalya at the old mill * 10 AP after you have returned the goods to the innkeeper Back in Ferdok, you have the option of delivering the casket, or the casket and the goldchain: * 50 AP, 3 ducats, 2 thalers and 5 farthings if you return the casket and the goldchain * 5 AP, 9 thalers and 5 farthings if you only give him the casket(the goldchain is worth 8 ducats) Trivia This quest is the winner of the contest dtp, Anaconda and Randon Labs proclaimed in 2007. The reward was a developer visit, and that the quest would be included in the game. Jan "Palinai" Alfter was the maker of this quest, and the winner of the contest. Category:Quest